This invention relates to web guidance apparatus and more particularly, to apparatus for adjusting the lateral position of a rolled web.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,048 issued Oct. 26, 1971, to John R. Martin, apparatus for automatically adjusting the lateral position of a moving web was disclosed. While this apparatus has been highly successful in controlling precisely the lateral position of a moving web, there has remained a need for apparatus by which the gross lateral position of a rolled web placed on an unwind stand may be manually adjusted. In the past, a common practice has been to shift the spindle, or core shaft, on which the roll is chucked.